Sporting events and other activities (such as gardening, yard work, etc.) can take place under a wide range of temperature and humidity conditions. When participating in such athletic activities (golfing, batting, etc.) and/or doing such work (e.g., shoveling, sweeping, digging, etc.), people often wish to wear gloves to protect the hands and/or provide improved grip on the implement they are holding. Gloves for these activities, however, can be very hot as they trap the heat inside and prevent or inhibit evaporation of perspiration from the wearer's skin. This can make the gloves uncomfortable to wear. Failure to wear gloves, however, can compromise grip and/or risk irritating or injuring the skin (e.g., developing blisters, cuts, scrapes, etc.). Accordingly, there is a need in the art for lightweight and breathable gloves, e.g., for use in warm and hot conditions, that provide excellent grip and support while also providing adequate breathability and comfort.